


Assumption

by losemotivationquickly



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Bobby is oblivious, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 16:36:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12685866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/losemotivationquickly/pseuds/losemotivationquickly
Summary: Hanbin tries to elevate his relationship with Bobby from fuck-buddies to fuck-buddies-but-with-feelings.





	Assumption

Most of the time, Hanbin assumes that he and Bobby are dating. They live together, work together, comfort each other and fuck when they have time, too. Everyone assumes that, so Hanbin also assumes that it must be true.  
  
Till one day after the deeds are done and Hanbin is lazily tucking his face in Bobby's neck, he hears the older nervously asks him, his voice unusually soft and quiet.  
  
"Hanbinnie? You free this Saturday?"  
  
"Huh? No. Why?" He whines, trying to battle his desire to drift off.  
  
"Ah, nothing. If you aren't then just ignore that. It's just... just nothing."  
  
"Kimbab." Hanbin sighs, pecks a light kiss on the other's shoulder. "Just spit it out already."  
  
"I was just..." Bobby stutters, unsure of his words. It's only when Hanbin perks up a little to look him in the eyes that he continues. "I just think... maybe... maybe we can go out somewhere, you know... if you want to... and if you can, that is..."  
  
Hanbin stares at the older boy for so long that the other begins to lower his head, lips pressed into a thin line. Before he can voice out his sad "Nevermind", Hanbin has already replied.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"It's alright, I unders-... Wait, what?" Bobby immediately looks up, his thin eyes widen to a record-breaking big size. "Why?"  
  
"Why not?" The younger just shrugs.  
  
"But you have schedule." Bobby still stares at him unbelievingly.  
  
"I can cancel them. It's for you, after all." Hanbin says casually, drops back down into the other's warm embrace. He expects the familiar delightful laughter, but there is just a nervous scoff in return. He looks up questioningly.  
  
"Don't say things like that" Bobby averts his eyes, fakes coughing awkwardly. "You talk as if we are dating or something."  
  
And that is the moment when Kim Hanbin realizes that maybe, just maybe, he has never really told the other boy about his assumption, or more precisely, his suggestion, on the nature of their relationship.  
  
Before he gets to say anything, Bobby has petted his head, pushed their bodies together and Hanbin can't fight the urge to relax into the warmth. He just can't resist Bobby.  
  
He sleepily tells himself to talk it out with Bobby later, then completely forgets about it once he shuts his eyes.

 

It's not until several days later that the memory comes back to Hanbin. The group are planning a movie night in the living room, but the floor is too cold and there is only one couch, clearly not enough for six grown men and a self-proclaimed-6-foot-tall man, thus the fighting for seats is nothing but brutal.  
  
Jinhwan, with the priviledge of an old man ('of having the biggest d-..' as he argues, but that's invalid), wins a seat on the couch. Accordingly, the others immediately try to win him over for the sake of a warm ass.  
  
"Jinannie hyung, you know that you are my favorite hyung right?" Bobby flatters him with a gross sugar-coated voice, clinging on the oldest's arm and trying to wink his slanted eyes at him, resulting in Jinhwan nearly chokes his dinner to his nose.  
  
Hanbin, on the other hand, decides that he's already dead inside and a cold ass would not change a thing, so he just lays there and befriends the ceiling while a seat war breaks out next to him.  
  
At one point in the fight, a pillow flies through the air and hit Hanbin in the face. And during the time when he violently hitsBobby with the pillow while the other apologizes frantically, he suddenly remembers that he should be showering the older boy with more love. So he drops his weapon and leans down, hugging Bobby's waist tightly and rubbing his face against his chest in the gaze of horror from everyone.  
  
"H-Hanbinnie? Is your brain wounded by the attack?" Bobby gulps and asks, his arms in a defensive posture.  
  
"What, I'm not allowed to hug my favorite hyung?" Hanbin pouts, tightening his embrace.  
  
There is a moment of silence, and soon enough a pillow is presented to his face, knocking him over.  
  
"Spy! He's the spy! He's planning to take over my position as your right-hand-man, hyung!" Bobby yells accusingly as he press the pillow into the younger's face. Several hits and an apologizing Bobby later Hanbin thinks that maybe expressing affection isn't really as easy as he thought it would be.

 

Another day when they are tucked in their own rooms, supposedly relaxing for the upcoming tour, Hanbin decides to strike the second time. He is currently lying across Bobby's laps, his stomach down and eyes shut lightly, his back being massaged with the older boy's large warm hand. Junhoe sits on Hanbin's bed, humming an incoherent rthythm, hands flipping through a comic and it's so quiet and peaceful that Hanbin can't help but blurt out on the spot.  
  
"I like you." He sighs, nudging the side of his face to the other's thigh. He looks up to find stunned Bobby, eyes wide and alarmed. After a moment of silence he finally replies.  
  
"Thanks...?"  
  
They stare at each other for a while, then Hanbin abruptly stands up with a scowl on his face, grumpily goes back to his own bed and drops himself on Junhoe with a loud angry huff.  
  
"Uhh..." Junhoe looks from a pouting Bobby to the slump in his laps, then use his fingertips to pat Hanbin's shoulders lightly. "It's okay. I like you too."  
  
"Shut up."

 

In one of those days Hanbin starts to wonder if Bobby really likes him as he thinks. The reason for his oblivious attitude towards Hanbin's feelings might be because he doesn't want to return such affection at all. His heart drops at the thought, but it's okay, he tells himself, he is used to be broken-hearted.  
  
It's when Hanbin is busy being sad with his one-sided love and pouring those feelings in words and melody that Bobby barges in the studio. He is all smiley and happy and it hurts a bit more and when the older brings his arm around Hanbin's shoulder he has almost bursted out with tears.  
  
"Oh shit. Hanbinnie, are you okay? Are you hurt? Where does it hurt?" Bobby says in panic, his palms hugging the other's face and wiping away his tears.  
  
My heart is hurt, Hanbin wants to say, but all he can manage is a whaling noise and choked cry, so he let himself be dragged into a bear hug, tight and warm and painfully loving. It's content and also heart-breaking to have Bobby so gently hugging him when he knows there is probably no meaning behind this. But he wants to be drowned in love just for now, just for a while before he has to come back to the painful realization. Just for a moment, he will pretend that Bobby loves him, too.  
  
The older boy is back-hugging him, rocking back and forth while mumbling strings of reassuring words like "It's okay" and "I'm here" and "You're gonna be alright". Hanbin tiredly turns around to hug him back, sobbing quietly on his shoulder and leaves a wet stain there. A warm hand on his head, patting lightly and Hanbin leans into the touch. He perks up to see a pair of lips in his reach and without hesitation, he touches them with his own wet lips. Bobby instantly kisses him back.  
  
When they break away to catch breath, Hanbin tightens his needy grip and murmurs:  
  
"Hyung, let me suck you off."  
  
Bobby locks eyes with him and laughs lightly.  
  
"Sounds good, but not now, baby." He says raspily. "Not with your messy crying face. I'll feel too worried to get hard."  
  
Seeing Hanbin's sulky pout, the older adds with a chuckle:  
  
"Don't make that face. You can blow me all you want when we get back. I'll fuck you to oblivion for compensation." He assures seriously, earning a giggle from the younger. They stay hugging for a while until their producer Teddy comes in and shoos Bobby out to have Hanbin focus on composing. The young leader laughs as he sees Bobby protesting when being mercilessly dragged out, and then sighs.  
  
He realizes that no, he's not okay with being heart-broken this time. He's not ready to not have Bobby by his side anymore.

 

One day, it hits Hanbin that maybe he doesn't have a really good sense of timing. He decides to confess to Bobby right after their stage when the high is still there and adrenaline runs wild. It's their collab stage with YG family, so it might not be the best idea to try to get together with his group member where the whole company can see, but Hanbin cannot care less.  
  
All that is in his mind when he jumps off the stage is Bobby and Bobby's voice and Bobby's smile (and maybe Bobby's dick, too but come on) and he runs with all his might, hurriedly asking the staff on his way for the other rapper's whereabout and dashes away. He sees Bobby at a corner of a corridor and he smiles widely, attempts to call out to the older but then halts, his smile falters.  
  
Bobby is there, but he is not there alone.  
  
The bunny-toothy smile that he likes so much suddenly becomes unbearably annoying when that idiot keeps laughing that ridiculous laugh of his over something the girl in front of him says. Hanbin freezes in his spot as the girl proceeds on teasingly hitting Bobby's upper arm, over which the stupid rapper just grins and pats her head lightly. With that stupid warm and rough hand that used to pet Hanbin lovingly. And that's it.  
  
Bobby doesn't even have time to register what happens when a sharp pain hits him in the side of his stomach, making him hunch over. Through the teary vision he sees a back hastily walking away, he also sees ripped jeans and a pair of Converse shoes and...  
  
"Hanbin?!" He calls, a hand clutching his pained area. When the other doesn't look back, instead walking even faster, Bobby immediately turns to excuse himself to the girl.  
  
"Shit. Did I ruin anything?" Jisoo brings a hand to cover her mouth in shock.  
  
"No, it's me. Although I don't know what I've done wrong." Bobby says, patting his stomach with a grimace.  
  
"I don't know," Jisoo mimics him, staring at him pointedly. "He seems jealous."  
  
"No but I... we..." Bobby stutters, then shuts his mouth, eyes wide. All of a sudden, he flees, calling loudly without turning back. "Thanks, Jisoo!"  
  
"You're welcome?" She waves confusedly at the other who has instantly lashed out and disappeared.

 

When Bobby catches the other and spins him around, Hanbin has this blank look on his face that indicates his broken soul and fading existence. His eyes are puffy and there are stains of dried tears on his cheeks as he says with a hoarse voice:  
  
"It's okay, hyung. You don't have to explain. I can handle this professionably."  
  
"What are you talking about? Of course I have to explain! I..." Bobby says impatiently, then softens his voice, caressing the other's cheeks. "Don't cry."  
  
"Fuck off, I will cry." Suddenly Hanbin is raging again, he pushes the older's hand away. "I am dumped by a person I like so much and I totally have the rights to fucking cry my eyes out, and that's none of your business anymore."  
  
"How the fuck is it not my business, Hanbin?" Bobby grabs the other's hands and keeps them still in case Hanbin decides to attack him again. "And who says anything about dumping anyone?"  
  
"No one has to say anything! I know just by looking!"  
  
"You don't know shit, Hanbin." Bobby growls angrily, effectively shutting the younger up. He uses the chance to hug the other's face with his hands. "Now listen to me. That just now is Jisoo, and you know we are friends and just friends. Nothing happens, understand?"  
  
By the blushing shade rises in Hanbin's cheeks, the older rapper knows that he has realized. In the anger he hasn't bothered to check who is talking to Bobby.  
  
"Why telling me now?" Hanbin sulkingly averts his eyes. "We just broke up."  
  
"No one is breaking up with anybody, okay?" Bobby repeats, uses his hands to make Hanbin look at him again. "In fact, we are officially going out now."  
  
Hanbin pouts, eyes wet again and lets himself be hugged tightly. "I don't need your sympathizing boner" He mumbles, to which the other laughs.  
  
"I don't go out with you out of pity, Hanbinnie." Bobby softly says. "I like you."  
  
"Thanks." Hanbin mimics him sarcastically, but loosens his tensity when he feels a light peck on his head.  
  
"I'm sorry that I didn't take you seriously back then, Hanbinnie." The older sighs.  
  
"Why? Do I look like the type to joke about that kind of thing?" Hanbin sounds offended, but there is not any real argument in his words.  
  
"Nah. I just feel like it's too good to be true, you know?" Bobby chuckles, tightening his grip.  
  
"You said it so effortlessly that I couldn't be sure if you really meant it or it was just on the spur of the moment." His eyebrows corrugate. "Besides, who confesses with their friends right there? Did you see the look on Junhoe's face?"  
  
"My bad." Hanbin admits with a breathless laugh. His heart suddenly feels light as feather as he sinks into the warm embrace of the other. They hug each other for God knows how long. They have hugged countless time, but this time is different. It's different now that they know that the feeling is mutual, and no one wants the moment to end soon.  
  
"Is your promise about fucking me to oblivion still valid?" Some time later Hanbin whispers, making the other burst out laughing.  
  
"I'm ready when you are, love." Bobby nudges his face into the younger's hair, inhales his smell of child-shampoo. "Not only that, we will celebrate this by doing it in the livingroom."  
  
"The others won't like it." Hanbin's muffled voice says, but he doesn't oppose the idea.  
  
"Single dudes have no rights to complain." Bobby declares before grabbing Hanbin's hand and drag him away to their van. Their fingers laced together and for the first time in a while Hanbin feels like he can write the sweetest love song ever.

**Author's Note:**

> It was supposed to end with them fucking but well. I like things to be fluffy once in a while.


End file.
